Forgiveness
by Void of Shining Darkness
Summary: The final thoughts of that one poor child.


I remember my brother. His hair brown, and his eyes grey and angry. Always so angry.

I didn't understand why he hated me so much, why he loved to tormant me. I know now, though.

I remember the resturant, the one where it happend. I despised that place, he knew it. He forced me to fake love for that acursed pizzaria. Our parents didn't notice nor hear my silent pleas for help. They were always working. Because of that fake love, they gave me gifts pertaining to that place.

I had five stuffed animals, all linked to the fast-food chain: Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, a yellow, almost golden version of Freddy, which I simply call Teddy, and Foxy. I hate Foxy the most. But my brother loved him, I can't see why. Maybe because he knew that one terrified me so much. Not anymore.

Teddy was my favourite. He was the closest thing I had to a friend. He never really cared much about my tormant, but he would warn me of my brother's going ons sometimes.

I remember my brother was slightly sick. He used to have a stuffed animal too. But he destroyed it and left it's pieces laying on the floor. Turns out the stuffies have metal in them just like the real ones. I called the his stuffie Mangle, because that was what it was; mangled beyond repair. When it was so broken he could no longer fix it, only to break it again, he turned on me.

His favourite thing to do was tormant me. He wore the head of the Foxy stuffed animal, just in case our parents came home to see him scare me, so he could make a quick escape out the door and say it wasn't him. I think I wouldn't have feared Foxy so much if it weren't for him, jumping out from behind furniture, locking me in my room, the bathroom, the closet, wherever he could.

I remember all the nightmares he gave me. A commen one was the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza would hide in the hall, laying in wait for me to drop my guard so they could kill me. This dream would sometimes play out several times a night, only ending when I survived instead of being mauled. The dream happened almost every night. I always woke in tears. It seems silly now that I was so afraid of something that couldn't hurt me.

I could have stopped my brother. Told someone and finished my living nightmare. But I didn't. I was afraid that he would have found out and done something more than scare me and lock me away. I don't think I even had an idea of what he would do to me, just that it was something to be very fearful of.

I remember his sickness spread to his friends. Or perhaps they just thought it was a fun game. I didn't think it was fun when they all ganged up on me. I didn't think it was fun when they wore masks of the animatronics I was so terrified of, and pulled me this way and that. They had quickly grown bored of that.

I used to cry a lot because of them. I don't anymore. But truthfully, I don't do much anymore. I just lay here in the darkness, listening as people go to and from my bedside. I'm in a hospital. But I don't know which one.

Teddy is with me, so is all my friends. He's snuggled into my arms. But I can't feel him there. I only know he's here, because at night, when everyone is gone, he talks to me. He says that I'm broken. That they are still my friends. He asks if I believe that. My answer is that I don't know. Yes, they are based on that hated restaurant, but they've always been here for me. Teddy reminds me that they're still here.

He says he'll put me back together.

He always says this when we're alone. He's here for me. He's the only one that cares.

"Can you hear me?"

That's my brother's voice.

"I don't know if you can hear me."

I can hear you. But why are you here? Don't you hate me? You hate me. I know you do. You hate me. You hate me. You _hate_ me.

"I... I'm sorry."

...What?

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry. So sorry. So, so sorry..."

A-are you crying? Don't cry. Please don't cry. Please.

I- I forgive you.

Please stop crying.

I'm fading now, I can hear the heart monitor flatlining.

Don't cry.

Please.

I forgive you.


End file.
